


What We've Ignored for so Long

by LongestWinterSolstice



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongestWinterSolstice/pseuds/LongestWinterSolstice
Summary: Hwang Minhyun and Ong Seongwu were best friends who get hit on by people they are not really aiming for as potential lovers. Minhyun attracted girls but he's always been gay while Seongwu was a guy magnet who was only ever been into women. What happens when trying to help a friend escape a persistent suitor leads to everyone thinking they're together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write fanfics but I've never had the courage to post any. I've been missing onghwang so I decided why the hell not

It's always been like this.

For some reason, men always hit on his best friend but Seongwu wasn't gay. He was straight as an arrow!

Funny thing is, Minhyun was the gay one. He never hid it but he never broadcasted it either. People just always assumed he was the straight one and he never bothered correcting them. Well, at _first_ he did but people don't seem to listen so he got tired of explaining and never bothers anymore unless women were hitting on him which, to be honest, happens quite a lot. 

They were used to it, really! At least now they were. When it started, Seongwu would panic and Minhyun would freeze; not knowing what to do.

So one day, they made a pact; one would always help the other escape awkward situations. At first, they did silly things and even let the other talk to their suitor but now they were confident enough to reject people they weren't interested in. 

"I'm sorry", Seongwu says "I'm sorry if I've ever led you on because you're a great guy Daniel. Just not what I'm looking for"

"Oh. uhm, okay" Daniel responds, scratching the back of his neck "I hope we can still be friends though" Seongwu answers

"Yeah. Of course! Of course" Daniel says, nodding awkwardly, he continues "I've gotta go. Hyung, I hope me liking you doesn't change things between us" 

"Don't worry about it" Seongwu replies as Daniel hurriedly walks away. Minhyun walks out of the classroom nearby and towards Seongwu, intent on teasing him

"Well, that was -" "Not a word Minhyun!" 

"I was just going to say that Daniel seems like a great dongsaeng and I hope he didn't get his heart broken"

"You know how it is" 

"Yeah I do" And he did. There was always guilt for not feeling the same and the awkwardness of being thought of as someone you're not. It was also exhausting how they had to sometimes explain that they really weren't interested. Seongwu was lucky today. Daniel seemed to understand immediately and he didn't push the issue. 

"Come on! I need to go to the library" Seongwu says, snapping Minhyun out of his reverie

"But she might be there!" Minhyun replies; talking about Jung Chae Yeon, the library assistant who confessed to him recently.

"Haven't you rejected her yet?"

"I tried but she just does not listen!"

Seongwu pauses, "Need help?"

"No. I would talk to her again if she insists"

"Okay then" Seongwu resumes walking

They were near the library doorway when they hear a squeal.

"Minhyun, you're here!" Chae Yeon excitedly approached them

"Good luck!" Seongwu whispers as he passes by Minhyun to go to the librarian

"Yeah" Minhyun sighs "Chae Yeon, I really need to talk to you"

"I do too!"

"You want to go first?"

"Sure," She says, nodding her head and bouncing on her toes like an excited puppy. This made Minhyun even guiltier. 

"I know you said I wasn't your type and all." "I-" "Shh, Minhyun, listen" He sighs again "Okay"

"As I was saying! Maybe you just need to get to know me better!" "No, really -" "Okay, fine! How about I introduce you to my friends. They're all really pretty and a lot of them think you're cute"

"Listen, Chae. It was not you. I'm gay"

"Really, Minhyun. You don't have to go that far. I can take rejection and I'm legit willing to set you up with any of my friends"

"I really am gay" he insists

"No, no. Everyone says you're just picky and I understand but if you just-"

He sighs _again. _"I'm not picky or anything, really Chae. I'm gay"

"Are you sure? Have you had a boyfriend? Maybe if you try dating a girl, you know" she babbles

Minhyun wasn't sure what to do anymore. _No, he's never had a boyfriend. Yes, he really was gay. And no, dating a girl would not "cure" him or whatever_

He was about to say all those but she kept on babbling. So when he sees Seongwu nearby he shakes his head, signaling that he might need help after all. Seongwu _tsks _but goes to approach them anyway.

"Hey, what's going on?" Seongwu says when he was near enough.

"-Oh! _OH!" _Chae Yeon squeals. "I didn't know you guys were together! I mean there were rumors about Ong but-"

"What!?" both guys exclaim

"Don't worry about it, you guys look really cute together!"

"No! We-" they were cut off as Chae Yeon walks away smiling "I totally ship you guys!" she shouts from the end of the corridor, making everyone stop and look at the pair

_Uh oh. What have we gotten ourselves into? _ Minhyun thinks


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu and Minhyun plan to correct Chae's assumptions but news spread like wildfire that they were dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Help!

Minhyun didn't know what to do. He wanted Seongwu's help but this wasn't what he meant. He just wanted his best friend to confirm that he is indeed gay. Not this!

"What's the plan?" Seongwu asks

"We correct her, obviously" Minhyun answers

"Yeah but what about all those people in the corridor?"

"What about them? It'll be cleared up once we rectify the source"

"You sure?"

"No, but I'm hopeful."

"Alright. How about you text her?"

"What do I say though? This situation is giving me anxiety. I can't even form words in my mind"

"If you can't, how'd you expect me to be better? You're the Lit Major!"

"New plan! We go somewhere and plan how we're going to correct her. Meet me after class?"

"Yeah. See you at four in front of your building. We can plan it in my apartment. I'm sure Jaehwan would be at band practice"

"Okay"

Seongwu and Minhyun needed to go to their respective classes but as they walked around the hallways, they noticed people were looking at them. Some were whispering to one another and others can be heard saying things like "I knew it!", "I heard rumors before", "I heard about Seongwu being gay but not Minhyun" and "They look so cute together" which was what they heard most while walking. 

Minhyun felt bad for Seongwu. Surely, the rumors had a negative effect on his love life. He'd set things right! He just needed to tell Chae that while he was gay, Seongwu was not and that they really weren't together.

He was planning things in his head, he wanted to be clear while making sure that Chae wouldn't feel bad about the assumption. Everything was all set in his mind but then, he walked into his next class and everything changed.

Minhyun has had a crush on his seatmate Kim Jonghyun since the start of the semester. History was an okay subject but they had quite a boring professor. Sometimes, he only goes to class just to see Jonghyun. He wanted to ask him out. It was just that he wasn't sure if Jonghyun liked guys and he didn't want to assume, especially since he knows things might get awkward between them if Jonghyun was straight. Honestly, it was hard to gauge if Jonghyun liked guys because they've never talked about it, Jonghyun never mentions ever liking anyone AND Jonghyun barely notices him. Three signs were pointing to _not interested. _

Minhyun was cool with that. He just wanted to stay friends with Jonghyun after the semester ends. So when he goes to their class that day, he was surprised to see Jonghyun waiting for him.

Jonghyun had a look in his eyes as he asked "Is it true?"

Not knowing what he was talking about, Minhyun asked "What is?"

"That you have a boyfriend," Jonghyun says with a smile. This wasn't how Jonghyun usually was and he didn't smile this way. His eyes usually sparkled when he smiled. What was going on?

"Oh! About that. Seongwu and I -"

"Seongwu? You're dating Ong Seongwu?"

"How do you know him?"

"We're in the same dance club. Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm happy for you" There was something about Jonghyun today. He wasn't his cute, bubbly self. Can it be? _Is Jonghyun jealous?_

Suddenly, all the planning to tell Chae she was wrong blew out the window. This was his chance! He could observe Jonghyun's reaction to him dating Seongwu. If he saw it correctly, Jonghyun was jealous. He had feelings for Minhyun! He had to make sure. He needs to talk to Seongwu; maybe they could pretend to date for like a few weeks or a month or something. He feels so conflicted, he felt bad for Seongwu but this was his chance with Jonghyun. On a whim, he does not correct Jonghyun. Instead, he thanks him and sits down.

Throughout History class, Minhyun observed Jonghyun. He had a different look in his eyes throughout the class and his smile didn't reach his eyes. There was also the fact that he kept sighing and shaking his head. _Jealous _Minhyun gleefully thinks. When class was over, Jonghyun didn't even look at him as he got up and walked out of the classroom.

Minhyun decides that a change of plans was in order. He'd talk to Seongwu and ask him to pretend for a while. He knows this could potentially blow up in his face but he was willing to risk it. When he met up with Seongwu after class, his mind was already on how he'd tell his friend that he needs help. He had been so preoccupied that he didn't even try talking to Seongwu. It was so quiet during their walk that Seongwu felt something was wrong. So when they arrive at Seongwu's place, he takes a deep breath but before he could even begin Seongwu cuts him off.

"What's up? You've been quiet on the walk from the campus. You're never quiet."

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Before I say it, promise me you'd think about it"

"Okay, sure. What is it?"

"Can we pretend to be together for a while?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Seongwu talk about pretending to be in a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. My old laptop broke last month so I wasn't able to update sooner. Please bear with my slow updates

"I'm sorry. What?" Seongwu asked, thinking that Minhyun was just joking.

"Can we pretend to be together for a while?" Minhyun repeats, louder and with more conviction.

"Dude, that's not a funny joke"

"I'm serious" Minhyun deadpans. 

What? Why?" Seongwu asks, startled and a bit confused.

"Hear me out Seongwu" Minhyun pleads

"What could possibly possess you to want to pretend to be in a relationship with me?" Seongwu asks, a bit wary and knowing Minhyun probably has a harebrained scheme. 

"Well, you remember my History classmate, Jonghyun?" Minhyun asks as he starts explaining about his crush on Jonghyun and how he's finally being noticed now that Jonghyun thinks he's in a relationship with Seongwu.

"You do know that these kinds of things don't work out as planned, right?" Seongwu deadpans

"I'm willing to risk it. Please Seongwu!"

"What's in it for me?" Seongwu jokingly says

"What?"

"You heard me. What's in it for me?" Ong says a little more seriously

"Whatever you want" Minhyun says with a hint of fear for whatever Seongwu would come up with.

"Okay then. Since I'd risk my reputation for you, be my genie. Give me three wishes. Ones that you have to do no matter what" Seongwu jokingly says, thinking that Minhyun wouldn't agree to it

"Deal" Minhyun says with a sigh

"Dude, you serious? I was just kidding awhile ago"

"I'm dead serious"

"Okay then. First wish, bring me coffee everyday for 3 months" Seongwu says, wiggling his eyebrows

"No Problem"

"Damn. You can't even stand coffee"

"You're not asking me to drink it, are you?"

"Hahahaha would you back out if I did?"

"No. I'd drink it and hate every moment of it"

"You really are desperate, aren't you?"

"I guess I am. Please Seongwu, I really like this guy."

"Yeah yeah. Just bring me my coffee"

"Wish number 1 sealed"

"Hmm, wish number 2 would be clean my room every week. No! How about clean the whole apartment every week. Again, for 3 months"

"Even Jaehwan's room?"

"If he want you to"

"Dude's got a really messy room"

"You backing out of the deal?"

"No. Just stating facts"

"Is it a deal?"

"Do I have a choice?" Minhyun asks rhetorically

"Nope" Seongwu replies anyway. Elongating the p to tease Minhyun

"The last wish?"

"I can't think of any right now but know that it'll be the hardest wish you'd have to grant"

"Whatever Seongwu. So does this mean we have a deal?"

Yeah but we need rules"

"What kind of rules?"

"We break up in a month. No matter what happens. We end this in a month, okay?"

"Fine but no flirting and dating other people."

"Like girls would wanna date me when they all think I'm dating you. Anything else?"

"Don't tell anyone. Like not even our other friends"

"You do know that Minki's got a way of finding out, right?"

"Doesn't matter. As long as you don't tell him and the dongsaengs don't find out"

"Deal. Should we write it down or something?"

"Don't be stupid Ong, that's how these things get found out"

"Dude this is straight up fanfiction-y or dramatic movie-y. No matter what we do, someone's bound to find out"

"All the more reason to be careful not to leave a paper trail"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Min"

"Do we have a deal?" Minhyun asks as he lifts his hand for a handshake.

"I guess we do" Seongwu says as he shakes Minhyun's hand. 

Minhyun and Seongwu discuss how they'd go about telling their friends that they are in fact together. They talk about when they supposedly started dating and who confessed to him. They didn't discuss details though as they felt that their friends would find out if things don't come out naturally. Seongwu agrees to taking the lead in their relationship hoax as he is a Theater major and knows how to act as opposed to Minhyun who would be the brains of the operation as he is used to writing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Minhyun wakes up at 6:30 in the morning to Seongwu calling him.

"What ddya want?" Minhyun groggily murmurs

"Good morning to you too!" Seongwu cheerfully chirps

"Good morning. Now, what do you want"

"Did you forget about my coffee?"

"It's 6:30 in the morning Ong. Can't it wait til later?" Minhyun replies with a yawn

"Dude, I've class in 30 minutes and I wanna have coffee before my next class"

"Why can't you just call me _after_ your 7am class?"

"I know you like the feeling of being woken up and then getting back to sleep knowing you still have time before you really need to wake up. Also, this is a reminder that I won't be you're boyfriend if you don't bring me coffee. Besides, imagine how sweet people will think you are for bringing me coffee so early in the morning even though your class is at 11:30am"

"Yeah, whatever Ong. Just do your part"

"Of course!" Ong chirps "Oh, by the way," he continues "Don't forget that we have lunch with our dongsaengs later"

"Of course I remember. We always have lunch at 1pm on Thursdays"

"But we're together now so we have to break the news to them, remember?"

"Of course. I expect you to be on your best behaviour"

"Sure babe, whatever you say"

"Did you just - why'd you call me babe?" Minhyun asks as he feels heat on his face. Nobody's called him babe before. This feels weird. 

"Oh, I'm on my way to class babe and my dance orgmate Jonghyun is beside me. Wanna say hi?" Seongwu says casually

"Oh, umm haha" Minhyun panics not knowing what to tell Jonghyun so early in the morning "Yeah, say hi for me"

"He says hi and see you tomorrow on History class"

"Thank him for me" Minhyun says as he goes back to sleep, smiling all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Seongwu have to pretend in front of everyone, including their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the story is doing okay. Please tell me what you guys think. Am I going too slow? Too fast? Does it make sense?

It was 7:30 when Minhyun finally got out of bed with a smile. He didn't know what it was but he was sure his day was gonna be great. While going about his morning routine, he can't help but recall Seongwu's phone call. His face flushes and his pulse quicken as he remembers Seongwu calling him _babe. _He dismisses it quickly, thinking it's because he's never had a boyfriend and that he's like this because Jonghyun was there with Seongwu.

He finally arrives at their favorite cafe wherein he bought caramel macchiato for Seongwu and grapefruit juice for himself. He was on his way to the university when he was seen by some of his beloved dongsaengs.

"Minhyun-hyung!!!" Jinyoung shouts as he runs towards the said young man.

"Oh, you're here!" Minhyun exclaims as he's hugged by Jinyoung. He looks back to find Daehwi running towards them while Woojin and Jihoon walked.

"No fair, Jinyoung-hyung! I saw him first!" Daehwi shouts as he attempts to untangle Jinyoung's limbs 

"Now, now," Minhyun says, trying to break up a potential fight

"Is it true hyung?" Woojin interrupts. Minhyun tilts his head a little and scrunches his eyebrows, signaling how he has no idea what Woojin was talking about.

"That you're dating Ong," Jihoon asks impatiently. 

"Okay, first of all, where did you guys even hear about that? Second, you're supposed to call him hyung Jihoonie"

"Okay fine. Are you dating Ong-hyung, Min-hyung?" Jihoon repeats more politely

"What would you guys do if I said I was?" Min answers

"Pay up," Woojin tells Jihoon as Jihoon says "Really hyung? Of all people?" and Daehwi screams "Details hyung! Details!!!"

"Come on guys! Everyone, please behave; can we talk about this at lunch?" Minhyun says, trying to stop the chaos that was his dongsaengs

"Why not now?" Jinyoung mumbles as he continues to hug Minhyun

"I have to give Seongwu's coffee before his next class starts and then I have to go to the library to finish my readings before my Lit class"

"AWW, YOU GUYS ARE SWEET!" Daehwi exclaims, "Giving Ongie-hyung his coffee even though your class is not until later"

"Anyway hyung, we need to go," Woojin says

"Bye hyung!" the dongsaengs say as each of them hugs Minhyun and waves him goodbye.

"Before I forget! Tell Ong-hyung that if he hurts you, he's gonna have to go through me" Jihoon shouts

"And me!" Woojin says

"And me!!!" Jinyoung and Daehwi exclaim together

Minhyun laughs, "Okay guys, thanks!" he shouts as he waves them goodbye.

His day really seems to be going great! He didn't have to line up at the cafe, he saw his dongsaengs outside the coffee shop and now he was right on time before Seongwu went to his next class.

"Here you go!" Minhyun says, smiling at Seongwu as he gets out of class.

"You seem happy," Seongwu says as he takes his coffee. "Oh, caramel macchiato! My favorite!" Seongwu smiles as he continues to drink.

"What's the schedule for today, boyfriend?" Minhyun asks as they walk to the Math building. 

"We go to classes, as usual; you know, be normal and then we go to lunch and hope that we're able to deceive our dongsaengs" Seongwu answers

"Meeting the dongsaengs won't be a problem. I saw them a while ago and they all seem to believe we're together" Minhyun says "Well, I'm actually not sure about Guanlin 'cause he wasn't there but we're clear with the others." he continued

"So now, our only problem would be how we'll make Minki believe us," Seongwu says as they reach the Math building

"See you later!" Minhyun says as Seongwu waves at him and enters


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu and Minhyun go to lunch with their dongsaengs and MInki finally makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired cause Ong went to the Nu'est fan meeting

Minhyun and Seongwu enter the restaurant to see their dongsaengs already seated and having a conversation. 

"I bet Ong did something to Min-hyung!" Jihoon says

"What do you mean, Jihoonie-hyung?" Guanllin asks

"There is no way my hyung would fall for that - " "that what Jihoonie?" Minhyun interrupts "-lazy ass" Jihoon continues as though he wasn't interrupted

"Hey! I'm right here!" Ong says

"Doesn't change the fact that you ARE lazy, hyung" Guanlin says

"Guanlinie! Whose side are you on?" Seongwu says with a pout

"Settle down everyone, come on. We don't have much time before our 2:30 classes" Minhyun tries to calm his rowdy friends. He then orders 3 pizzas for everyone to share. 

As everyone was tucking in, Seongwu notices that the dongsaengs kept looking at the door. He looks at Minhyun and gestures towards the door and then their dongsaengs. Minhyun stops eating as he realizes that there was a vacant seat beside Daehwi. _No! They wouldn't! He has class at this time, he wouldn't dare!! They weren't ready for him!_ As Minhyun was contemplating asking the dongsaengs, the resto's door opens and the dongsaengs cheer.

"Oh no!" Minhyun whispers to Seongwu "We're not ready for him! What do we do?" 

"Relax, take it easy and trust me" Seongwu replies. 

"Hyungie! You're finally here!" Daehwi says as he excitedly jumps from his seat as Jihoon and Jinyoung shout "Bunny leader!"

"Hello everyone, Thanks for inviting me to lunch," Minki says with a wink towards the dongsaengs

"I thought you had class?" Minhyun asks

"I skipped just for this" Minki says as he sits down. His eyes trained towards Minhyun and Seongwu "So, what's this I hear that you two are together?" he asks, seemingly uninterested

"Where'd you hear about it?" Seongwu asks

"Heard it from Jonghyun," Minki says

"Jonghyun? Kim Jonghyun? How'd you know him? I mean, I know you're friends with a lot of people but I never knew you were friends wi-" Minhyun stops ranting as Seongwu secretly elbowed him

"Oh, I think I forgot to tell you that he's Dongho's best friend; he said you guys were classmates or something. Nevermind him," Minki says, eyes sharp as though he realized that Minhyun was interested in Jonghyun. 

"Speaking of Dongho-hyung, please tell him I miss him" Guanlin interjects, making Minki look away from Minhyun. This made Minhyun sigh in relief. _He shouldn't make things so obvious!_

"Sure Guanlinie! I'm sure he misses you too. Anyway, how did this happen? You two, I mean"

"You see Minki when two people like each other, they tend to date. I thought you knew that given how you're dating hot daddy Baekho" Seongwu answers

"Har har, you're so funny Ong." Minki says sarcastically. "I guess I should ask your better half. So, Minhyunie. How'd this happen?" Minki directs his attention to Minhyun. This, in turn, made Minhyun nervous. _They should've planned better! What was he supposed to say!!!_

"Umm. you see. We, uh, I mean" Minhyun stutters. He looks at Seongwu for help. Seongwu then sighs and rescues him

"Seriously Minki, we don't know how this happened too cause we didn't notice that things shifted but if you ask specific questions, maybe we can answer you," Seongwu says

"Alright, alright. So, who confessed first?" Minki asks

"Oh, that one's easy. It was me. I think I liked Minhyun first so I told him," Seongwu answers

"Really? I thought you were straight. You always said you were straight!" Minki counters

"That's what I thought too. Apparently, people weren't wrong but they're not right too. I mean, I'm generally not attracted to guys. Just Minhyun. Always Minhyun." Seongwu says as he winks at Minhyun, making his face redden. The dongsaengs, Deahwi, Jinyoung and Guanlin stand up and cheer while Woojin laughs at everyone and Jihoon pouts

"Ugh, you're too romantic, it's corny." Minki says. "Does Seonho know about this?" He asks Minhyun

"Not sure, actually. I haven't talked to him since this issue came out," Minhyun says

"Oh! So you haven't told him then? I mean usually, you tell your brother everything, don't you?" Minki asks, looking as though he's thinking of something sinister

"Not everything! I don't talk to him about my love life." Minhyun counters

"Oh please! You told him about your crush on Ong in high school." Minki counters as well while everyone gasps, including Seongwu who never knew this

"_Minki!_" Minhyun screeches as he glances at Ong and looks back at Minki with disapproval 

"What? Not like it's a big deal. It was a long time ago. Besides, you two are together now, right?" MInki says with a smirk 

"_Babe!_ why haven't you told me about this?" Seongwu whines as he shakes Minhyun's arm

"Hahahaha, like Minki said. It was a long time ago and we were just friends then so I never told you about it." Minhyun answered, pulling his arm from Seongwu's hold

After that, Minki seemed to have relented as he stopped asking questions about them and started having a conversation with everyone in the table. Like usual, he commanded the room with grace and quirkiness that was solely MInki. When the clock struck 2:15, everyone dispersed. Each going to their own classes. Minhyun was walked to his class by Seongwu who kept teasing him all throughout their walk


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Seongwu clean up the latter's apartment and they finally try to act more like a couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to those still interested in the story. I promise I have things planned out it's just that life keeps getting in the way of writing this fic hahaha
> 
> Please let me know how I'm doing. If anyone wants to be friends on twitter I'm @ToSegnoOrNot hahahahaha

Seongwu can't believe he was spending his Saturday like this! When he made the deal with Minhyun, he thought it was great; that he had a neat freak clean up his apartment. Nobody told him that he had to help clean too!!! The deal was for Min to clean the whole apartment and boy, were they cleaning it. Minhyun went from scrubbing alone to bossing him around to clean up too. He originally planned to watch Min and just generally be lazy 'cause he can but noooo, Minhyun had to ruin it. They were done vacuuming and were now mopping the floor when Minhyun slipped. He tried to catch his friend but Minhyun just landed on him instead.

It was funny really, he thought they were only cleaning but why was Minhyun on top of him? Not that he was complaining cause dude's got the most beautiful fox eyes he had ever seen. They had been staring at each other when Jaehwan came into the apartment.

"Gross guys! What are you doing!? Please don't defile my kitchen floor"

With his ears as red as tomatoes, Minhyun answered "I just slipped and fell into Seongwu while mopping the floor. It wasn't like we were doing anything."

"Your ears are telling me otherwise hyung"

"I probably banged them up on Seongwu's chest so now they're all red"

"Really hyung? Banged both your ears on his chest?"

"Stop judging Jaewhan. Be thankful we're cleaning even your space" Seongwu interjects

"Fine fine, I'll stop. I'm actually just here to get my guitar. Sewoon and Sungwoon-hyung are waiting for me at band practice." Jaehwan said as he went to his room and got said guitar. As he was nearly out the door he teases "Hyungs! before I forget, someone prank gifted me some lube and condoms. They're in my room if you need 'em but please. Don't do it in my room"

Jaehwan was out the door by the time his hyungs understood what he said. Seongwu was the first to react, throwing the plastic spray bottle he was holding at the door. This made Jaehwan laugh out loud on the other side of the door.

"Dude, your roommate is still as insane as heck" MInhyun says as they get back to work

They finally finish mopping the kitchen floor and have now moved on to washing the windows when Seongwu was surprised to feel Minhyun's hand on top of his. "That's not how you wash the windows. You wipe it like this." Minhyun says, seemingly forgetting the romcom-esque moment they had a while ago. Seongwu was feeling hot from the neck up. _Why the heck was he blushing? They were just cleaning windows. _

Throughout their time cleaning, Seongwu can't help but feel as though they were in some sort of a romantic movie. Hands touching to correct how to clean, slipping and catching each other even falling down on one another, again. Seongwu thought these were great moves to make on girls in the future. He can't believe Minhyun has never tried these moves on anyone before. 

Once they were done with the cleaning, Minhyun decides to order some jokbal. "Okay, we need to talk more about this thing we have going on." Minhyun says as they were eating. 

"Yeah man, you would've blown our cover with Minki!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know they were friends. What are we supposed to do now? I don't think he's entirely convinced we're dating."

"We do couple stuff lol"

"What couple stuff? We need to set boundaries Seongwu!"

"Okay, so we've both never had relationships before so I think it'll be okay for us not to practice and be all awkward"

"No kissing!"

"Of course no kissing! Dude, I want my first kiss to be with a girl"

"Haven't you kissed lots of people for plays already?"

"I meant my first real kiss. Gosh Min, can't I be romantic about something? I want my first real kiss to be with someone I like"

"Oh, well that makes two of us. I mean, I can totally imagine kissing Jonghyun so help me fulfill that fantasy, okay Ong?"

"Sure no prob. What else?"

"Do we really call each other babe? I mean, really?"

"I KNOW IT'S CRINGEY BUT I HAD TO THINK OF SOMETHING! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOUR CRUSH JEALOUS!"

"So we stick to babe?"

"We already started it, can't really change it now, I guess."

"What else?"

"I think we're good" 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't think of anything right now. Just don't be too enthusiastic when anyone brings up Jonghyun and we're fine"

"Again, I'm sorry okay."

"Yeah yeah"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next 2 weeks, Seongwu and Minhyun have diligently started to act like a couple.

Minhyun was starting to feel comfortable holding Seongwu's hand or any part of him, really, whenever they were in public. Sometimes he wouldn't notice but his hand was already on the other's back or thigh or knees while they were sitting. All the touching was probably the only real difference with their relationship. They were still teasing each other like always but this time, there was always an endearment to their teasing. Minhyun had once called Seongwu "An annoying asshat" with such a fond smile on his face that their friends have called even that as some sappy moment. On the other hand, Seongwu would call Minhyun his "favorite clean freak" with a glint on his eye that Minki told them to get a freaking room.

They were still together a lot, even in private. Studying together or planning their next step or even just doing nothing. 

Seongwu had come to love all the coffee deliveries Minhyun would make that it has become one of the highlights of his day. Not only was he getting some coffee but Minhyun's company had become more reassuring for him. He's starting to associate the smell of coffee with Minhyun that whenever he'd pass coffee shops, he'd have a smile on his face.

Minhyun has started associating cleaning with Seongwu as they've been cleaning the apartment for 3 weekends now and for some reason, this has increased his love for cleaning. He used to like cleaning alone but now he loved cleaning with Seongwu. It was like they were partners in crime, ready to take down any germs around! 

One time, all their friends were gathered together and laughing, when Jisung-hyung suddenly stopped and deadass looked into the direction of Minhyun and Seongwu. He said "I know you guys are a couple now but it's freaking me out how even your laughs are starting to sound the same. I mean your senses of humor have always matched but this is just creepy."

This made the two look at each other. Without words, Minhyun quirked an eyebrow. Seongwu then shook his head and smiled at Jisung. "Minhyun thinks we've been so close for so long that this can't be helped even if we weren't a couple"

"See this is creepy hyung!" Jihoon says

"Nevermind them hyung!" Daehwi says. "I think it's cute"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Jonghyun comes into the picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating, my semester's already starting and stuff. hopefully you guys like this update!

Seongwu has never felt like this before. He was never the type to think about someone, anyone, all the time. He didn't like men. HE didn't like men. He DIDN'T like men. He didn't LIKE men. He didn't like MEN. HE DIDN'T LIKE MEN! So what was going on with him?

He can't stop thinking about MInhyun. He knew Hyun was important to him but that wasn't this. He thought about Min's smile and his laugh and his eyes and his obsessive need to clean. He thought about how all their friends thought they were together. On the other hand, he thought about their deal. Jonghyun was a nice guy, Minhyun deserves a nice guy. He wanted Min to be happy and Jonghyun seems to be the one who'd make him happy. Heck, even their names were similar. Hyunsquared had a nice ring to it. 

No matter what happens, Seongwu thinks that this experience with Minhyun changed him. He might actually like men! Seriously, the touching didn't bother him, the time spent together was cool, there didn't seem to be any downsides to dating someone of the same gender. He thinks they might even understand each other better if they were both men. Maybe he can ask Minhyun to introduce him to some guys. Yeah, maybe that's it. Maybe he just wants to explore his sexuality. 

Seongwu has been thinking about all this when suddenly, Minhyun calls him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you"

"You're talking to me now"

"In-person Seongwu"

"Okay then, wanna come to my place?"

"Already on my way"

"Why do you sound so serious?"

"Because I am?"

"Oh, can you tell me why?"

"Later. Bye Seongwu"

"Bye"

He had a bad feeling about this. Why did it seem like Minhyun was gonna break up with him? That was silly, they weren't even together. He still felt like he was gonna be dumped. This didn't sit well with him. 

Minhyun finally arrived a few minutes later. When he entered the place, he started pacing immediately. What was going on?

"Min? What is it?"

"I know our deal was a month but I have good news of sorts for you"

"You're ending it?"

"I might be. I'm not sure"

"What do you mean?"

"Jonghyun confessed to me today"

"That's- ehem- that's great, right?"

"It is! But I don't know what to do. Is it too early for us to break up now?"

"Maybe we can last one more week?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wanna fight a lot in front of our friends?"

"OH! YOU ARE THE BEST SEONGWU!"

"I know" Seongwu sighs

"What?"

"I said, don't forget the deal"

"I know, I know. You still have one more wish and I still have 2 months of coffee and cleaning to do"

"Glad you know"

"Wanna hear what happened?"

"Sure, why not?"

Minhyun proceeds to tell Seongwu how he hears Jonghyun on the phone with his best friend, Dongho, talking about him. He then confronts Jonghyun about it who then had no choice but to confess to him that he had feelings for Minhyun. Jonghyun then tells Minhyun how he isn't expecting anything and that he hopes Minhyun is happy with Seongwu. 

"Isn't he sweet?"

"I guess so. I think there was no need for this, to begin with, cause he seemed like he liked you for a while now"

"Doesn't matter, I think this made him realize just how much he likes me"

"You're probably right"

"Besides, it's not like I hurt anyone"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next couple of days, Seongwu and Minhyun fought a lot. It started with menial things then escalated to deeper things. They made it seem like they were having issues they couldn't resolve. They fought at school, in front of their friends and for some reason they even fought when they were alone. 

"No Seongwu! That's not how we break up"

"What do you mean? For once can't I be the one who plans things?"

"But that's the thing. The plan you want makes it seem like Jonghyun stole me from you"

"Isn't he?"

"No! Jonghyun is a nice guy. Besides, no matter what happened we were supposed to break up after a month anyway"

"WELL, YOU CAN'T TELL PEOPLE YOU DUMPED ME!"

"I'M NOT!"

"BUT THAT SEEMED LIKE IT BASED ON YOUR PLAN!"

"WELL, IT ISN'T!"

"YOU WANNA BREAK UP, FINE!"

"WE _ARE_ GONNA BREAK UP!"

"How about this, we tell people it was a mutual thing; that we are better off as friends and that we realized we didn't see each other that way"

"Fine by me"

"Okay then, how do we do this?"

"Let's tell our friends starting tomorrow that we had enough and that all the fighting ended when we talked today and that we mutually uncoupled"

"Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The drama has begun. Hopefully, nobody hates Jonghyun cause I love him to death


End file.
